My Last Breath
by narutosfangurl
Summary: HieiYusuke song fic. Please don’t flame me, this is my first attempt at yaoi and at a songfic and at Yu Yu Hakusho! Constructive criticism is allowed though! . Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone!!!  
  
Tyson: Oh dear here we go again!!  
  
What's that supposed to mean?!!  
  
Tyson: Oh nothing!!  
  
Max: ::Bouncing around:: Oh goody she's actually posting a story!! YIPEE!!  
  
XD OK WHO GAVE MAXIE SUGAR?!?!?  
  
Yugi: I did! Was I not supposed to?  
  
NO!! YOU WERE NOT!!  
  
Kai: Now we'll never get him to be quiet!! DAMN!!  
  
Oh I think I know a way!! OH REI!!! Will you please quiet down your koi?  
  
Rei: Sure!! :: Drags off a confused Max::  
  
Tyson: What are they gonna do? ::hears thumping on wall:: I don't get it!!  
  
Soo Naïve! Kai?  
  
Kai: My pleasure!! ::Drags off a confused Tyson::  
  
Yugi: What about me?!?!?  
  
Yami: ::Pops out of no where:: Let's go Aibou!! I'll make love to you. I mean I  
  
love you!! ::drags off Yugi::  
  
::Sweatdrop:: OKKKKK!! Ummm Kurama, will you do the disclaimer for me  
  
please?  
  
Kurama: Of course Shin. Shin says ::looks at note card:: and I quote, "Me no own,  
  
you no sue!! Get it, got it, GOOD!! Now on with the story!" How was that Shin?  
  
::Glomps Kurama:: VERY GOOD!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh yeah, Evanescence owns the song and I don't own Evanescence so I don't own the  
  
song!! OK??  
  
//song// ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Hold onto me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Can you feel me in your arms//  
  
Hiei carefully gathered Yusuke in his arms. He looked tearfully down at his secret  
  
love. "Why?" was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.  
  
"Because I couldn't let you die Hiei. I never told you, or anyone for that matter,  
  
because I thought you'd hate me but now is as good a time as any. I love you  
  
Hiei." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Oh Yusuke!! I love you too. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you!!"  
  
Hiei sobbed. Yusuke looked sadly up at his lover. He was so tired but he knew he  
  
couldn't leave Hiei behind.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
Yusuke was fading fast and Hiei knew it. Hiei looked down into Yusuke's usually  
  
bright eyes to see that they had lost their luster. Hiei sucked in a breath in an  
  
attempt not to cry.  
  
"Why did you have to get in the way of the attack?! Why couldn't you have just  
  
stayed back!! You knew that you weren't strong enough to block it. You had  
  
used all of your spirit energy to defeat that other demon!! Hell you even used  
  
some of your life energy!! Why didn't you just let me take the hit?!?!" Hiei cried.  
  
Yusuke blinked and attempted to say why but he was forced to stay silent for the  
  
fact that when he opened his mouth blood started to come out. Hiei noticed and  
  
began to dab the blood away.  
  
//I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hallow tree (you'll find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can't take any more tears//  
  
Yusuke began to cry, his tears mingling with Hiei's, which had fallen on to his  
  
checks. Yusuke spit out the blood that was in his mouth. "I couldn't let you die!!  
  
If I had lived and you had died I would probably join you real quick because I  
  
could never live without you!" Yusuke said quickly. Hiei sobbed and looked at  
  
Yusuke as if trying to make a decision. When he looked as if he had decided, he  
  
bended down and gave Yusuke a soul-searing kiss. He was greatly surprised when  
  
he and Yusuke began to glow slightly.  
  
'What's going on now?!?!' Hiei wondered to himself.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes slowly as if he were finally dieing, but to Hiei's great  
  
surprise Yusuke's eyes snapped back open and he sucked in a deep breath. Hiei  
  
quickly pulled back and stared in wonder at his koi. Yusuke's body seemed to be  
  
healing itself. When the glow had finally faded Yusuke looked good as new.  
  
"Wha ...... What happened?!?" Hiei asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Your love for each and that kiss saved Yusuke from dieing. I'm assuming that since he's back from your love for each, you guys are soul mates. It's the only explanation." Kurama stated slowly. He had been standing there awhile but had decided to stay silent. It didn't seem to be is place to intervene. Hiei looked from Yusuke, to Kurama, then back again. He slowly grinned at Yusuke who returned it, weakly, but nonetheless returning it.  
  
//Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there//  
  
Hiei carefully picked Yusuke up newly wed couple style. (A.N.: Awww how sweet!! That's so kawaii!! Hiei: ::Glares:: Me: Meep. Shutting up.) Yusuke began to object but was to weak to even do that, so he made himself comfortable in Hiei's loving embrace. Kurama just smiled to himself and wondered if Hiei would kill Koenma later for almost letting his koi die. Hiei planted a quick kiss on Yusuke's forehead and began walking back to the portal that would take them back to Ningen-kai.  
  
//Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me Calling me As you fade to black Say goodbye (holding my last breath) Don't be afraid (safe inside myself) Holding me Holding me (are all my thoughts of you) Sweet rapture light It ends here tonight// ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
And so ends a wonderful story!!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Sourpuss. Hiei: Hn. You know you and Kai would get along very well. Kai: Hn. Whatever. Hiei: Hn. Kurama: ::Anime Sweatdrop:: They're hopeless.  
  
Maybe, but I know how to make them lighten up. *evil grin*  
  
Rei: Oh boy. Here it comes. Max: Here what comes? Rei: You'll see. OI TYSON!! YUSUKE!! COME MAKE YOUR KOI'S LIGHTEN UP!!! All: ::Hears running feet coming towards them.:: Rei and Me: HERE THEY COME!!! ::Tyson and Yusuke run in and jump on their respective koi:: Tyson and Yusuke: Lighten up you guys! ::gives each a big kiss:: If you don't we won't have any fun tonight!! Hiei and Kai: ::Glance at each other and gulp simultaneously:: Ok we will. Good now everyone tell the nice readers to read and review! All: PLEASE R/R!!! Thanks!! You will really make her day!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Kitsune Shin 


	2. Authors Note

Hey this is just a big thank you to my first reviewer Hieisbestbuddy888!! Thank you so much!! You have just like made my day!! Thank you bunches!!! I read my review and squealed with delight.  
  
Kurama: Yes, she actually did!  
  
Kai: It wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
Oh shut up Kai. Well thank you anyway!!  
  
All: Anyone who review gets added to this recognition page. Thank you for reviewing!! 


End file.
